The invention relates to a water storage container and more specifically to an emergency water supply barrel.
Presently most home owners do not maintain a supply of storage water that they can rely upon in an emergency situation. If an earthquake occurs and the city water pressure is cut off, people would not have a source of water in their homes. Likewise, when a local water main ruptures and the city must stop the water supply to areas of the city, most people will not have a source of drinkable water.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel emergency water supply barrel that would always be hooked up to one of the water faucets of the house to insure that they always have an emergency source of drinkable water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel emergency water supply barrel that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel emergency water supply barrel that is stable and cannot be tipped over easily.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel emergency water supply barrel that has mating structure on its top and bottom walls that will allow two or more barrels to be stacked on top of each other.